Besoin d'Affection
by BRUNIAntonia68
Summary: Un moment fort qui va se lier entre Harry et Drago, le plaisir de gouter chacun le corps de l'autre pour un lapse de temps, sans jamais oublier. ONE SHOT


_**Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs et lectrices, je sais, il sait passé beaucoup de temps avec que je ne publie de nouveau, mais malheureusement beaucoup de soucis familiaux et de santé. Je publie pour la première fois un One Shot sur mon couple Harry/Draco afin de faire de nouveau mon entrée depuis siiiii longtemps (lol). Petite parenthèse également, l'histoire se passe en 3 ème année à Poudlard, mais pour moi Harry et Drago n'ont pas 13 ans, mais beaucoup plus. C'est à vous, lecteurs et lectrices de leurs donner l'âge qui vous convient le mieux pour une relation aussi osée.**_

 **Ndla : J'ai tenu également à réécrire mon histoire « être heureux » pour de nouveau la publier sur le site. Je sais qu'elle avait été beaucoup appréciée, mais comme elle avait été incomplète à l'époque, je me suis permise de la relire et d'effacer la publication. Je ne vous fait pas de promesse, mais je pense la publier lorsqu'elle sera totalement complète. Merci encore de votre compréhension.**

 **(Les personnages de cette Fic ne sont pas de moi, mais de J. )**

 _Besoin d'Affection_

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout dérape en ce moment précis, tout avait été tellement vite, rien aurait pu être évité et malheureusement le coup était parti très vite.

 _Depuis le jour de la rentrée à Poudlard, ou les deux ennemis s'étaient serrés une poignée de main pour la première fois, et ou la situation avait été on peut dire troublante. Harry avait été lui-même très agréablement surpris de voir le blond lui tendre la main, et pourtant celui-ci avait décliné de faire de même, cependant au lieu de ça il avait trouvé un sarcasme à dire à son rival. Harry avait eu un pincement au cœur_ _ **(nda : ben oui déjà)**_ _de voir le visage déçu de Drago,mais n'en avait rien montré. La tour d'astronomie avait été le seul refuge pour Drago lorsqu'il se sentait humilié. Pour Harry, la tour d'astronomie était également le seul endroit ou il pouvait se vider l'esprit._

 _L'entrée dans une école comme Poudlard faisait rêver notre sauveur. Le grand espace pour une année entière avant de retourner chez son oncle et sa tante pour un enfer. C'est de là que tout avait commencé « tour d'astronomie » alors qu'il avait vu son rival pour la première fois en pleur_ _ **(nda : le pauvre Drago)**_ _, il avait été peiné et très affecté de voir le blond dans cet état, alors il s'était approché de lui-même afin de lui tendre la main pour que celui-ci la serre. Harry s'était autorisé à s'excuser, puis Drago avait accepté. Pourtant les deux garçons devaient se montrer très prudent, l'un pour ne pas que ses camarades de classe le surprenne à parler à un Serpentard, et l'autre pour ne pas recevoir les foudres de son père._

 _Les deux ennemis étaient devenu des amis_ _ **(nda : c'est mignon, moi j'aime mieux comme ça),**_ _tout ceci dans l'ignorance totale de toutes les personnes présentent au château, Albus Dumbledore, peut-être le savait-il va savoir_ _ **(nda : ben oui normal en même temps)**_ _. Harry et Drago se retrouvaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient dans la tour. Ils pouvaient se parler librement de leurs journées passées ou alors de leurs vacances à venir ou encore la fin de l'année à Poudlard ou bien encore la rentrée prochaine. Drago était vraiment content d'avoir un véritable ami à qui se confier. Pour Harry, il était vraiment heureux de connaître Drago, pour rien au monde il échangerait ces moments là. Leurs affections avaient pourtant pris une importance plus grande au fil des jours et des mois._

 _De la poignée de main, pour enfin devenir une accolade amicale, puis le moment ou tu vois ton ami, que tu deviens super content de sa présence, mais également ou le jeune blond avait commençait à se blottir contre le brun sans que cela n'embarrasse Harry pour autant, bien au contraire_ _ **(NDA : Attention ça devient sérieux on dirait … mais non pas encore lol)**_ _. Toutes les années suivantes au fur et à mesure que les années précédentes étaient terminées._

 _Harry n'était pas insensible au charme de Drago, il adorait le regarder parler, il adorait le voir rire surtout, parfois même en le taquinant. Jamais de paroles blessantes, surtout pas. Il détestait le moment ou il retrouvait son ami en pleur, il détestait ça au plus au point. Drago n'était pas aussi courageux que son ami Harry, dès qu'il recevait un mot blessant ou un geste déplacé, il se vexait très vite et souvent il partait les larmes aux yeux. Malgré ses tirades blessantes qu'il avait toujours envers Harry, Ron et Hermione, Il était très faible. Il passait son temps à s'excuser envers Harry dès qu'il le voyait à la tour d'astronomie. Harry le connaissait, il savait qu'il faisait tout ça involontairement pour cacher à la vue des autres leurs complicités, et ne c'était pas vexait pour autant(_ _ **nda : Comme il est gentil notre sauveur**_ _)._

 _Pourtant le jour là, Alors que Ron, Hermione et Harry se trouvaient à écouter les commérages de Drago, CRABBE et GOYLE concernant Buck, avant que celui-ci ne soit exécuté. Harry ne pouvait pas retenir Hermione, même si il le voulait il ne pouvait pas. Il savait que Drago rapportait toutes ses sarcasme, seulement parce qu'il se trouvait avec les Serpentards_ _ **(nda : amis, amis, c'est pas trop vrai tout ça !**_ _), mais aussi en la présence d'Hermione et Ron. Malheureusement le coup de poing était parti et Harry était en cet instant présent, saisi d'une grande bouffée de colère. Cette colère n'était pas pour le serpentard, mais pour Hermione qui avait osée frapper la plus belle chose qui soit pour lui. Comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareil, pouvait-elle pas voir et comprendre en cet instant qu'il avait mal pour Drago. Harry ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner pour ce geste_ _ **( nda : il n'a pas tort)**_ _. Comment allait-il faire pour calmer les pleurs du blond, comment pouvait-il expliquer à Drago qu'il ne pouvait pas intervenir pour le défendre._

Le soir même à la Tour Astronomie, Harry s'était hâté de retrouver Drago. Le sauveur savait qu'il devait se montrer très calme envers son ami, sinon leurs amitiés seraient brisées en peu de temps. Mais à peine avait-il franchi un pas à son encontre, que Drago avait entamé la conversation d'un ton triste et ferme.

« Va-t'en Harry !

\- Hors de question, Drago, je suis déso….

\- Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses, dégage ! Avait annoncé Drago d'un ton sec, sans pour cela se retourner.

\- Tu penses que je vais t'écouter, c'est non je reste là. »

Drago ne savait plus quoi faire, il aimait tellement la présence de son ami Harry, que la seul chose qu'il voulait s'était se blottir contre lui pour sécher ses larmes. Harry se doutait bien que Drago était triste et en colère contre lui, mais il ressentait le besoin de s'approcher de lui. Le sauveur s'était autorisé doucement à s'approcher de son ami, puis avait levé la main pour la poser sur l'épaule du blond. Drago avait fermé les yeux au contact de celle-ci sur lui, tout en parlant doucement.

« S'il te plaît !? Dit Drago s'en même élever la voix et en écorchant presque les mots.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je parte, Drago !? Alors que le brun continué de caresser l'épaule de son ami

\- Je te … haïs …

\- Oh non tu ne me haïs pas, pas moi. Drago s'il te plaît regarde moi !

\- Je veux que … tu …. Partes. Tandis que celui-ci venait de baisser la tête pour se placer jambes croisées au sol, tout en posant sa tête entre ses mains, pleurant toutes les larmes de son cœur.

\- Drago non, pardonnes-moi, et je t'en prie ne pleur pas. Dit Harry en venant s'agenouiller devant son ami en pleur.

\- Har…Harry ! » Fit Drago se jetant dans les bras du sauveur

Harry n'avait pas été surpris de la réaction du blond, il savait que leurs amitiés était très solide, et malgré la colère de ce dernier envers lui, il l'avait laissé s'accrocher à lui, comme si le blond avait besoin d'être sauver. Le brun avait serré le blond tout contre lui, lui passant une main dans les cheveux, le berçant de temps en temps pour l'apaiser.

« Tout va bien Drago, tout va bien, je suis là, shutt …. Shutt. Avait chuchoté Harry à l'oreille de Drago

\- Harry … oh Harry! Pleura Drago

\- Je sais Drago, je sais. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu si mal qu'elle ait osé t'infliger ça, mais malheureusement je ne pouvais rien faire, tu le sais Drago, on ne peut pas dévoiler notre amitié, ça risquerait de nous faire encore plus de mal à tous les deux. Oh Drago essai de me pardonner ! Dit Harry aussi attristé de voir Drago dans cet état.

\- Harry … je …

\- Tu quoi Drago, dis moi !?

\- Je …

\- Drago, regardes-moi ! Ajouta Harry en essayant de prendre le visage de son ami dans ses mains.

\- Je …

\- Dis-moi, est ce que tu as mal, tu veux que je passe à l'infirmerie te rapporter quelque chose, une potion, des…

\- Non … Rogue m'a donné une potion … ça va. Essaya d'articuler Drago tout en fixant Harry

\- Je n'aime vraiment pas te voir pleurer tu sais !? » Harry essuya les larmes de Drago avec son pouce, et caressa sa joue de son revers de main pour le cajoler.

Drago au contact de la main posé sur lui avait frissonné, jusqu'à avoir le rouge au joue. Pourtant il n'avait pas cessé de fixé son ami dans les yeux. Drago le trouvait beau, il aurait tant aimé, lui aussi, lui caresser la joue, lui apporter autant de douceur que le sauveur lui-même faisait pour lui. Pour Drago s'en était de trop, il ne pouvait plus se contenir et tenta un geste envers Harry sans le laisser parler une nouvelle fois. Drago avait posé ses mains sur les cuisses du brun pour avoir un appuis, afin d'approcher ses lèvres contre celles de son ami avec délicatesse. Un baiser furtif pour débuter, puis un autre qui avait déclenché chez Drago des frissons dans tout son corp.

Harry était resté sans bougé, comme hypnotisé, un long moment. Drago sans réaction du brun, avait stoppé net, restant fixé sur son ami en attente d'une gifle ou d'un juron. En fixant Drago dans les yeux, Harry avait remarqué la peur du blond, et retira ses mains du visage de Drago. Doucement il prit ses lunettes de sa main droite et avec douceur il agrippa de nouveau le visage de Drago pour l'embrasser aussi délicatement que possible. Des baisers chastes, des baisers tendres, des baisers mouillés par les larmes du blond, des baisers à en vouloir encore plus. Malgré tout le brun se stoppa en regardant Drago dans les yeux.

« Tu aimes Drago !?

\- Tu ne devrais pas me poser cette question … embrasses-moi encore Harry. Supplia presque Drago en attente d'autres baisers.

\- Drago, je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, pourquoi j'en meurs d'envie, pourquoi quand tu me regardes comme ça je craque.

\- Des questions qui sont pour moi aussi sans réponse… Harry … recommence j'en ai besoin.

\- Tu m'apportes tellement, je suis si bien avec toi, et je ne vais en aucun cas regretter ce qui va arriver Drago. » Termina de dire Harry en embrassant de nouveau Drago sans le laisser parler.

Harry ne pouvait pas se résigner, il aimait cette douceur délicate qui émané de son ami, il adorait le savoir contre lui, il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de ce contact. Le sauveur avait osé approfondir ses baisers en y passant le bout de sa langue pour caresser les lèvres de Drago. Drago quant à lui était aux anges et se laissa faire aux avances du brun, l'incitant même à continuer en répondant à son baiser. La langue de Drago osa toucher celle de son ami **(nda : Il sont encore amis, ah bon !)** et tous les deux gémir à en perdre la raison tellement c'était délicieux. Leurs bouches s'ouvraient, leurs langues se chevauchaient l'une dans l'autre, leurs corps étaient en transe au point que les deux garçons se surélevaient pour se coller encore plus l'un contre l'autre.

Harry avait passé la main dans les cheveux de Drago et intensifia le baiser. Leurs respirations étaient devenue plus forte. Harry ne pouvait plus s'en détacher. Il avait osé même prendre les jambes du blond pour qu'il vienne s'installer sur ses genoux, posant inconsciemment ses mains sur les fesses de Drago et venir avec force contre sa virilité déjà imposante dans son pantalon. Drago à ce contact poussa un gémissement fort, Harry c'était aussitôt arrêté.

« Drago, pardon Drago je ne voulais pas être aussi brute ! Ajouta Harry, peur d'avoir blessé son ami.

\- Non … non au contraire, ne t'arrête pas. Dit Drago le souffle irrégulier par le baiser

\- Tu veux vraiment !?

\- Oui Harry … continue j'en meurs d'envie.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui nous arrive, mais j'en peux plus, tu es si beau, fit Harry avec douceur

\- Harry … je … je crois que je t'aime

\- Oh Drago, que dis-tu !? Ajouta le brun de stupeur

\- Je t'aime… depuis longtemps je crois, c'est dur de cacher ses émotions, et je ne pouvais plus le garder enfouis en moi, lâcha le blond en regardant Harry dans les yeux sans pour autant être gêné.

\- Drago ... tu… _Harry passa son pouce sur la joue du blond._ Tu sais ce qui va se passer _, Il continua sa douce caresse sur les lèvres de Drago_. Te rends-tu compte des conséquences pour nous deux, _Drago frémit mais ne releva pas et laissa Harry poursuivre._ Quand tu seras parti au manoir et moi chez les Dursley, _le blond se serra davantage contre le brun pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il parte_. Notre avenir à tous les deux … oh Drago je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point j'ai besoin de toi, _Harry à présent le parsemé de petits baisers doux_. Nous allons devoir être fort pour les années à venir, résister et tenir bon quand nous serons loin l'un de l'autre ! Continua Harry

\- Harry … je t'aime

\- Tu es prêt Drago à endosser tout ça !? Dit Harry passant ses mains sur les fesses du blond pour le coller contre son corps en ébullition.

\- Je t'aime Harry ! Répéta Drago le rouge aux joues

\- Mon dieu Drago, je ne sais pas de quoi va être fait notre avenir, mais une chose est sur Drago, et crois-moi, ce qui va se passer, là, tout de suite, et maintenant, je ne vais pas le regretter et toi non plus …

\- Harry je t'aime, je t'aime, et je t'aime …vas-y ! Lâcha le blond en sachant très bien ou le brun voulait en venir.

\- Tu en es sur !?

\- Harry !

\- Drago, tu as déjà …

\- Non Harry, jamais avec un homme, mais je te veux toi … S'il te plaît ! Implora ce dernier

\- Moi non plus, même avec une fille, mais avec toi je suis prêt à tout apprendre, qu'en dis-tu ? Fit Harry pour encourager son petit ange.

\- J'en dis que je suis partant, mais s'en attendre ! Ajouta le blond avec envie.

\- Alors voyons, _Harry se releva pour emmener le blond._ On va se mettre au-dessus des escaliers, on sera plus tranquille et c'est plus discret, tu viens !? Questionna Harry, main tendu pour que son ange la prenne.

\- Tu es sur que…

\- Sois tranquille Drago, fais-moi confiance d'accord ? Dit le brun en embrassant le blond sur la bouche pour lui donner du courage.

\- Je te fais confiance, Harry !

\- En plus je vais nous faire un bon nid douillé, _Harry prit sa baguette et lança un sort_. Accio matelas et couverture !

\- … !

\- Cela te plaît ?

\- Tu sais faire ça !?

\- Je suis le sauveur, tu l'avais oublié !? Sourit Harry en tirant Drago par le bras pour qu'il le suive.

\- Vantard va, ajouta Drago en ce moquant de lui

\- Jamais Drago, je te taquine juste c'est tout. Allez viens un peu là , toi ! Se hâta de dire Harry assit sur le matelas, tirant son beau blond par le bras pour qu'il vienne se positionner sur ses genoux.

\- Harry !

\- Dis-moi que tu aimes, quand je suis comme ça avec toi, allez dis le moi !

\- J'aime quand tu es comme ça avec moi, Répondit Drago en retirant sa cape pour la jeter au sol plus loin

\- Oh toi, comme tu es beau ! »

Harry avait pris le visage du blond dans ses mains pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était déjà en manque. Sans attendre, le blond de son plein grès s'était autorisé à retirer la cape de son fougueux amant, pour la balancer au loin comme il venait de le faire avec la sienne. Le brun se délecta de voir son amant aussi sur de lui, et celui-ci avait sourit pendant leurs échanges.

« Pourquoi ris-tu !? Questionna le blond, après avoir mis fin aux baisers.

\- J'aime cette fougue que tu as … Tu permets ? Dit Harry retirant délicatement les boutons de la chemise de Drago.

\- Ou … Oui ! Hésita le blond

\- Sincèrement Drago, quand tu rougis comme ça, tu es encore plus craquant ! Sourit Harry qui termina le dernier bouton, en écartant avec soin de ses deux mains les pans de la chemise tout en caressant le torse musclé du serpentard.

\- uhm …

\- Tu es beau vraiment, magnifique ! Continua de dire Harry sans pour autant arrêter ses caresses, sans cesser de contempler ce corps si beau.

\- Harry … hum … embrasses-moi, ajouta Drago en le fixant dans les yeux. » **(nda : Lunettes de notre sauveur disparu !)**

Sans attendre, le brun l'avait attiré avec ardeur et l'embrassa avec fougue, tout en le couchant sur le matelas. Harry l'avait renversé pour se trouver au-dessus de lui, collant avec envie son corps contre le blond. Drago avait enlacé le Griffondor de ses bras sans jamais quitter les lèvres de son amant. Tous les deux en ce moment précis ne pouvaient se résigner à arrêter.

Drago avait qu'en même trouvé la force d'articulé quelques mots à l'encontre de son beau brun, et pour ça il devait, malgré l'envie forte qui le tiraillait pour continuer, cesser le baiser. Le serpentard avait posé une main sur le torse du brun, toujours recouvert de sa chemise, puis l'avait poussé légèrement, afin que le brun comprenne que le bond voulait parler.

« Stop Harry !

\- Pardon, et pourquoi je devrais m'arrêter, c'est si bon ! Articula Harry, laissant ses pulsions reprendre le dessus.

\- Harry, je… stop …

\- Drago, tu as autant envie que moi, je le sens …

\- Oh oui j'en ai envie, mais j'ai peur de ce qui va se passer demain, et…

\- Et rien du tout Drago, ne penses pas à ça, mes sentiments ne vont pas changer du jour ou lendemain. Quand nous aurons quittés Poudlard … si ils nous arriv…

\- Non, non, dis pas ça Harry ! Presque Drago en pleur

\- Drago, On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver, mais en attendant _, Harry passa la langue sur les lèvres de Drago_. On va profiter de notre moment, on va profiter de tous les moments qui nous est offerts, et ça, jusqu'à notre sortie de Poudlard, et après, et encore après Drago. Annonça Harry tout sourire, se jetant une nouvelle fois sur son amant pour le dévorer.

\- Hum Harry ! Se réjouit le blond

\- J'ai envie de toi, je vais essayer d'être à la hauteur pour te rendre le plus heureux au monde, Drago. »

L'instant était trop intense pour que le sauveur ne s'en prive, cette chaleur qu'il ressentait pour le Serpentard, son envie bien trop forte pour qu'il la laisse s'en échapper. Il voulait aimer son beau blond, même si pour lui c'était un amour inconnu, même si pour lui il n'avait jamais tenté durant toute sa vie de faire l'amour avec un Homme, même avec une femme. **(nda : ben oui tant qu'à faire !)** Son attirance pour Ginny n'était pas aussi forte, aussi puissante qu'en ce moment présent avec Drago. Les gémissements de Drago le rendait fou, ce qui avait poussé Harry à se montrer plus audacieux envers ses gestes. Drago ne l'avait pas ralenti pour autant, mais au contraire, il l'avait encouragé pour venir lui aussi se coller tout contre son corps. Le blond avait à peine senti la jambe du brun entre ses jambes, qu'il gémissait de plus belle, ressentant la caresse que le brun lui prodiguait sur son sexe bien dur, celle-ci encore couverte de son pantalon. Harry avait tenté vainement de retiré sa chemise tout en s'efforçant de ne pas rompre le baiser, puis s'était reporté sur celle de Drago qu'il avait fait volé en l'air bien rapidement. Pourtant le Blond avait sursauté de stupeur, quand Harry, avec une rapidité pris le sexe de Drago, toujours recouvert de son pantalon, pour le caresser et le palper de sa main droite.

« Ouh hum , Harry !

\- Tu me rends … fou Drago … fou »

Le geste de notre sauveur sur le blond était tendre, doux, et agréable à toucher, malgré le pantalon. Ne laissant pas une minute de plus au Serpentard, Harry continuait de parsemer son ange de baisers, dans le cou, les épaules, pour venir happer les petits tétons durci par l'envie, sans pour cesser ses caresses sur le membre qu'il cajolait de sa main. Le griffondor poursuivait gentiment, tout en s'appliquant de ses doigts et venir retirer le bouton, et descendre la fermeture de ce tissu si gênant. **(nda : Hey oui, d'une seul main, faut le faire !)**. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'envie le tiraillait tellement, que c'était devenu pour lui impossible d'arrêter. Ses baisers étaient aventureux, sur chaque parcelle du corps si beau. Puis sans réfléchir, Harry avait saisi de sa bouche le membre du blond,toujours recouvert par une barrière de tissu « le boxer », et ne s'en était pas privé .

« Mon dieu … Harry … hum Harry! »

Notre beau sauveur ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire aux paroles de son ange, tout en continuant pour retirer le boxer du blond d'une traite, puis avait resté interdit devant la verge dressé de son blond. Drago ne savait plus trop comment se comporter devant le regard insistant du brun sur sa verge. Cependant, avant que notre beau blond décroche un mot, le brun avait agrippé le membre du blond pour le caresser et venir embrasser Drago à pleine bouche. Fou de bonheur, le blond n'avait pas pu retenir ses gémissements et s'était allé en criant presque de plaisir.

« HARRYYYYYY… hummmm

\- J'aime t'entendre Drago … tu es magnifique !

\- Harryyy … tu me rends fou …oh hum … tes mains sont … douces et … ohhh hum …

\- Je ne savais pas que les Serpentards … étaient aussi bien monté …

\- Je n'ai jamais vu … les autres … donc il n'y a que moi ! Sourit Drago tout en continuant ses cris d'extase.

\- Ne serais-tu pas un peu … vantard toi aussi !? Ajouta Harry, en venant accentuer ses mouvements sur le sexe de son ange.

\- Par Salazar Harryyyy… stop !

Le Griffondor avait stoppé net en voyant les yeux énormes de son beau blond. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi, puis avait reporté son attention sur celui-ci.

« Ca va Drago !? Questionna le brun

\- A ton avis !? haleta Le blond, le rouge aux joues

\- Tu es beau … et … »

Le brun ne pouvait ajouté un mot de plus, que Drago venait agripper son sexe avec fougue, pour prodiguer à celui-ci autant de caresse et de massage que le brun venait d'effectuer sur lui. Drago avait pris une grande inspiration, pour faire basculer le corps d'Harry sur le côté, ne faisant aucunement retarder ses ardeurs pour dévorer le corps du sauveur, jusqu'à le mettre à nu, lui infligeant, les mêmes caresses, les mêmes baisers.

Drago y mettait de tout son cœur, en s'appliquant sur chaque geste pour que le brun en devienne aussi dingue que lui précédemment. Pour Drago c'était tout aussi surprenant, sa façon de réagir, sa découverte auprès d'un homme, mais pas n'importe lequel, le sauveur, Harry POTTER, un Griffondor. Jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir autant de sentiment pour lui, leurs amitiés avaient évolués, leurs amours avaient pris naissance aujourd'hui et ils se voulaient mutuellement. Le blond à l'inverse de notre sauveur, connaissait l'acte sexuel, pour en avoir eu plusieurs avec des filles, malgré tout, avec Harry il se laissait guider, il le voulait, parce qu'il l'aimait.

Leurs deux corps étaient étendu sur le matelas, leurs mains se caressaient, leurs bouches se cherchaient à en avoir un manque, leurs sexe se dressaient, se câlinaient. Harry et Drago tentaient l'un comme l'autre de se retrouver dominant. Leurs gémissements auraient pu faire réveiller tout un dortoir, tellement le plaisir était indéchiffrable. Harry s'était montré une fois de plus bien courageux pour venir en position dominante, avait gobé le membre du blond, guidant le blond à lever légèrement les jambes pour que le sauveur en savoure toutes les gourmandises. Il avait pris les bourses qui s'offraient à lui pour venir les effleurer de sa langue, les peloter de ses doigts, et les avaler délicatement pour ne pas faire de mal à son ange.

« Harryyyyyy … je deviens fou … Oh

\- Pas autant … que moi, je prends un plaisir … tu peux même pas imaginer !

\- Ohhh j'imagine très … biennnn… »

Harry aurait aimé se fondre dans le corps si beau de son ange. Le blond savait ce que son amant voulait, et pour rien au monde il lui aurait refusé. Le Serpentard, haletant, avait trouvé la force de guider son sauveur.

« Vas-y Harry … tu le veux tout … autant que moi … fais-le ! Fit Drago en regardant Harry

\- Si tu savais comme j'en meurs d'envie, mais …

\- Donnes-moi ta main Harry.

\- … !

\- Allez, s'il te plaît ! Dit Drago en prenant la main de son beau brun pour l'embrasser et venir sucer deux doigts.

\- Tu es vraiment excitant … hum … ça m'excite, tu m'excites, tu sais !? Ajouta Harry d'un sourire

\- Avec toi seulement, maintenant vas-y, fais-le mon Amour ! Lâcha d'un coup Drago

\- Mon quoi !?

\- Harry, j'en ai envie! » S'impatienta le bel Ange

\- Drago … je ne pourrais jamais te refuser quoi que se soit, surtout quand tu me parles comme ca, je vais tâcher d'être le plus doux possible ! Fit Harry, prenant la verge de Drago de sa main gauche et venant caresser de ses deux doigts mouillé l'orifice de ces fesses.

\- Hum … tu sais …

\- Je ne sais pas Drago, je me laisse guidée par mes envies, et de mes rêves érotiques avec toi chaque soir dans mon lit _, Harry insinua un doigts sans cesser de parler à son amant_. Tu as toujours été fautif de mes draps mouillés … ça va !? Chuchota Harry, voyant que ce dernier avait fermé les yeux fasse à l'intrusion.

\- Oui Harry … ne t'arrê …t'arrête pas !

\- D'accord mon bel ange, je …

\- Pardonnes-moi … hum pour tes … draps ! Dit le blond en reprenant ses gémissements, après avoir senti la main du brun s'agiter sur son sexe, puis son doigts qui s'enfoncer en lui avec douceur.

\- Ce n'est rien, je te pardonne tout ce que tu veux mon bel ange. Dis-moi, tu aimes !?

\- Surtout tu continues ... hum ! articula Drago en se relavant légèrement pour poser sa main droite sur cette de son sauveur, afin d'augmenter les vas et viens sur sa verge bien gonflée et rougie par l'envie, gardant le contact visuel sur les yeux bruns de son amour.

\- Tu es encore plus beau que dans mes rêves _, Harry ajouta son deuxième doigt mouillé_ **(nda= Depuis le temps il doit être sec, mais bon lol).** Tu es mon ange _, Il continua en lui offrant des baisers sur le ventre, sur l'aine, puis en venant lui lécher le nombril_. Tu es doux, tu sens bon … hum Drago _, le brun enfonça avec douceur les deux doigts, pour les bouger à l'intérieur lentement_.

\- Harry … mon amour … humm, laissa échapper le blond de sa bouche, rejetant sa tête en arrière avec le plaisir. »

Son geste sur la verge de Drago avait pour effet de le rendre fou lui-même. Il sentait que Drago avait tout autant envie que lui de jouir, mais pour rien au monde il voulait gâcher son pur bonheur si vite. Harry voulait se fondre en lui comme jamais, il aimait son bel ange, pour ne pas perdre une seul seconde de bonheur dans ses bras. Le serpentard était heureux, il avait posé ses deux mains sur la tête de son sauveur pour l'agripper afin qu'il viennent l'embrasser avec fougue et l'obliger à lui faire l'amour.

« Harry … prends-moi, si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi !

\- Je n'attends que ton accord mon bel ange, mais si tu as mal je…

\- t'inquiète pas, je te dirais, viens ! Dit Drago embrassant son beau brun pour lui donner du courage. »

\- Drago, parles-moi ! Dit Harry en prenant son propre sexe de la main droite, puis salivant deux doigts de sa main gauche pour venir en mouiller son membre.

\- Je ne comprends pas …

\- Restes concentré et détendu mon bel ange et parles-moi ! Ajouta une nouvelle fois Harry, prenant bien soin de poser une partie de la couverture sous les fesses du blond. **(nda= Prévisible notre sauveur).**

\- …

\- Drago, essai de te détendreRegardes-moi Drago et parles-moi, dis moi tout ce que tu veux … que je suis beau … et

\- uhm … tu l'es mon amour … tu … ouhh stop Harry ! Articula Drago en fermant les yeux de douleurs, alors que son amour venait de commencer à entrer en lui.

\- J'arrête Drago, je ne bouge plus, mais continues à me parler !

\- Tu es … pfff … la meilleur chose qui me soit … pfff … arrivé, viens Harry. Ajouta Drago le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Oh Drago, tu es toi aussi … hum … mon bonheur, jamais je ne pourrais … hum … me passer de toi ! Fit Harry en gémissant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il se fondait dans son ange.

\- Ouh doucement …. Harry douce …uhm … hum je …

\- Tu quoi mon bel ange!? Questionna Hary

\- Je t'aime … hum … Maintenant ne t'arrête plus, je t'en prie !

\- Pourquoi je m'arrêterais, alors que … hum … tu me sembles apprécier … autant que moi …

\- Je suis en plein bonheur, je refuse que ça cesse p…

\- Cela ne cessera pas mon bel ange … oh hum mon dieu Drago, tu es doux, je ne pensais pas connaître ça un jour, mais je ne pourrais pas non plus m'en détacher … hum … Drago !

\- Encore Harry, encore ! Fit le blond en prenant son sexe pour lui prodiguer autant de bonheur.

\- J e t'aime Drago.

\- …

\- Je veux t'aimer toute la nuit et les suivantes et encore les autres fois, et …

\- Harry, embrasses-moi ! Pleura le blond

\- Ne pleurs pas mon bel ange, même si je sais que se sont des larmes de joies, ne pleurs pas, humm Drago ! Dit Harry embrassant Drago avec envie et force.

\- Hum … Harry stop, hum stop!

\- Non Drago, tu ne peux pas me demander …

\- J'ai envie de venir sur toi, Harry !

\- …

\- Dis-moi que tu veux !?

\- Avec toi je veux tout mon ange, viens ! Fini par ajouter le Griffondor **(nda= Courageux notre héros, il en veut !)** se laissant guider par les assauts du blond.

\- Fais attention, je pourrais devenir très demandeur mon amour !

\- Demandes-moi, je …

\- Ouahhhh ! Essaya d'articuler Drago s'être empalé de lui-même sur le sexe de son amour.

\- HUM … Drago, tu me rends fou, je vais craquer !

\- Tu n'as pas déjà craqué _, Drago avait bougé autant qu'il le pouvait pour rendre son amour au bord du gouffre_. Parce que tu sais, moi … hum … je suis au bord de l'explosion !

\- Pas sans moi, mon bel ange …

\- Ne t'en fait pas … j'avais pas l'intention de le faire seul … hum … j'entreprends ça tous les soirs en ce moment, alors je refuse que ce soir, je sois seul … hum jamais.

\- Autant de fois que nous le pourrons mon ange, promis … Drago, je vais jouir … Drago

\- Ensemble mon amour … hummm Harry oh Harry, je vais venir aussi HARRYYYY ! Hurla Drago en se déversant sur le beau torse bien musclé de son amour.

\- OH … HUMM… AHHHHHH ! Laissa échapper de sa bouche, en jouissant dans l'antre de son bel ange. »

Drago avait fini dans les bras de son sauveur, se laissant reprendre une respiration des plus normal, ce qui n'était pas une tâche facile avec une jouissance comme celle-ci. Harry avait serré Drago tout contre lui, et avait tenté avec bien du mal lui aussi de reprendre une respiration plus calme. Les deux amants ne pouvaient à un aucun moment se séparer. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux enlacés un bon moment, jusqu'au moment ou Harry avait décidé de prendre la parole en embrassant le blond dans le cou.

« Je t'aime Drago, tu sais ça !?

\- Je t'aime aussi Harry, est ce que toi aussi tu le sais !?

\- Mon bel ange ! Sourit Harry

\- Mon amour ! Répondit Drago avec un sourire ravie

\- Tu sais, je crois que je vais devoir parler à Ginny et …

\- Tu vas lui parler de …

\- Doucement mon ange, je voulais juste parler à Ginny qu'il va falloir qu'elle cesse toutes attentes venant de moi … elle va être malheureuse, mais c'est la meilleur des solutions.

\- Alors toi et Ginny vous …

\- Non Drago, nous n'étions pas ensemble du tout, j'ai toujours gardé un vilain serpentard dans mon esprit ! Fit Harry en souriant

\- Tu aimes le vilain que je suis, n'est pas !?

\- Plus encore, et je ne laisserais pas cette renaissance de ce satané Voldemort pour gâcher mon bonheur que je vie. Albus dit que je suis amené à faire de grandes choses, voir même affronter ce vil serpent pour une guerre. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je suis sur d'une chose, c'est de t'aimer.

\- Si seulement je pouvais t'aider à endosser tout ça mon amour, tu sais qu'il les manipules et je ne sais pas comment faire ! Dit Drago vraiment triste.

\- Drago, je suis là, à chaque instant que nous pourrons nous rejoindre ici, en oubliant tous nos malheurs, pour nous donner du courage et affronter tout ça et pouvoir se retrouver plus tard.

\- Sauves-moi Harry !

\- je te sauverai mon bel Ange ! »

Drago s'était jeté dans les bras de son amour pour un grand réconfort. Harry avait agrippé son bel ange pour l'allongé sur le matelas, puis ils étaient restés enlacés une bonne partie de la nuit, en se câlinant le plus possible, en s'aimant de nouveau, pour s'endormir légèrement. Le réveil n'avait pas été difficile pour Harry le matin là, il fallait qu'il retourne dans son dortoir et son bel ange devait en faire de même **.(nda= les pauvres, ça me fait mal pour eux)**. Drago, après son réveil dans les bras de son sauveur, compris qu'il fallait qu'il retourne dans son dortoir également avant que l'un des professeurs ou un des élèves ne fassent irruption dans la tour. La séparation avait était des plus pénibles, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Harry se devait d'ignorer le Serpentard et Drago se devait lui aussi ignorer le Griffondor.

Après la fin de la période scolaire, Harry devait se rendre de nouveau chez son oncle et sa tante, malgré que Sirius soit son seul parent, il n'avait pas le choix. Drago quant à lui devait subir une fois de plus de vivre avec les mangemorts, malgré l'envie de tout arrêter et de partir vivre chez Séverus. Le serpentard et le Griffondor étaient de nouveau des ennemies aux yeux de tous.

Une chose pourtant les maintenaient dans une bulle de bonheur. Une seul lettre que le serpentard envoyait à son amour pendant les grandes vacances et une seul lettre que notre Harry faisait parvenir à son bel ange. Puis le plus magnifique endroit « Tour d'astronomie » à Poudlard.

… FIN.

 **Voilà pour mon premier One Shot, il peut vous paraître un peu court, ou peut-être très long, mais je pense que ce moment était basé sur l'affection que nous avons tous besoin d'ailleurs.**

 **Je me suis permise aussi de placer des petits points avant le mot FIN, pour qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais, donc on peut imaginer que le couple Harry/Drago ne sera jamais, et qu'une fois l'après guerre, ils se retrouvent … non !?**

 **Je pense pouvoir en publier d'autre, des Fics qui sont encore, incomplètes, et que je dois finir.**


End file.
